


Искусство молчать

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: У Коганея Шинджи никогда не было проблем с общением. Он всегда легко заводил друзей, потому что искренне интересовался каждым собеседником, мог поддержать любой разговор и быстро поддавался чужим увлечениям. Именно поэтому он сменил так много спортивных клубов: и бейсбол, и футбол, и плаванье, и теннис — просто потому, что ему было любопытно попробовать все и сразу, особенно когда в свои клубы звали друзья.Было написано на первый Юбилейный фест в куроко-дежурке.





	Искусство молчать

У Коганея Шинджи никогда не было проблем с общением. Он всегда легко заводил друзей, потому что искренне интересовался каждым собеседником, мог поддержать любой разговор и быстро поддавался чужим увлечениям. Именно поэтому он сменил так много спортивных клубов: и бейсбол, и футбол, и плаванье, и теннис — просто потому, что ему было любопытно попробовать все и сразу, особенно когда в свои клубы звали друзья.

Митобе никогда его не звал. Во-первых, по той вполне очевидной причине, что постоянно молчал. А во-вторых — Митобе не вмешивался в решения Коганея, не пытался на них как-то повлиять, только внимательно выслушивал оживленный рассказ о каждом новом увлечении и дружески похлопывал по макушке, показывая, что поддерживает очередной выбор.

И Коганей сам не был уверен, как долго это могло бы продолжаться, если б однажды в средней школе вдруг не стал свидетелем того, как Митобе играет в баскетбол. Потому что, наверное, он впервые в жизни увидел друга детства таким самоотверженно увлеченным.

Очень серьезный, без привычной вежливой сдержанности, Митобе прочно стоял обеими ногами на площадке с таким видом, словно на его плечах покоился весь небесный свод, а мяч сжимал в руках так крепко и одновременно осторожно, будто тот был раскаленным солнечным шаром.

И Коганей понял, что наконец-то нашел то самое. Свое истинное призвание! Правда, сестра его восторгов не разделяла и отнеслась к новой идее весьма скептически, уверенная, что Коганей бросит баскетбол при первых же трудностях, как происходило с другими клубами. Но он горел решимостью доказать, что в этот раз все будет не так!

А в итоге действительно едва не сдался, убедившись, что начинать так поздно слишком тяжело, что у него нет особого таланта и он почти бесполезен для команды.

Вот только Митобе не отпустил. Смотрел очень мрачно и одновременно тоскливо, крепко стиснув зубы, и в его выразительных бровях были запрятаны минимум два десятка эмоций.

— Эй, Кога, ты не заболел? — в поле зрения вдруг появилось удивленное лицо Изуки. — Молчишь подозрительно долго… словно попал в долговую яму!

Коганей озадаченно моргнул, не поняв каламбура, быстро огляделся по сторонам и сообразил, что задумался прямо посреди разминки. Ничего себе, давно такого не было! Наверное, накануне все же стоило лечь спать пораньше, а не клеить новую пластиковую модель до двух часов ночи… особенно при учете того, что сегодня они устроили тренировку до уроков, и пришлось встать гораздо раньше, чем обычно.

Он встряхнулся усилием воли и экспрессивно взмахнул руками, с опозданием возмутившись:

— Но Ицки, я же не всегда болтаю и могу молчать, если это нужно! Правда, Митобе?!

Тот посмотрел на него как-то очень странно и внимательно, но все-таки кивнул. Коганей расправил плечи и горделиво повторил:

— Вот! Я все могу!

Изуки задумчиво хмыкнул, потирая пальцем подбородок и чуть щурясь, словно в попытках вспомнить подходящую цитату:

— Понимаю, понимаю. Ведь молчание — золото, и каждая крупица его…

— Да заткнитесь уже вы оба! — взорвался Хьюга, до этого о чем-то вполголоса споривший с Киеши. — Раз есть силы трепать языками — лучше бы потратили их на тренировки!

Коганей подумал — и послушался.

На другом конце площадки Куроко помогал размяться Кагами: оба выглядели очень сосредоточенными и решительными, словно остального мира вокруг них просто не существовало, и Коганею даже стало как-то стыдно, что он отвлекается на всякую пустую болтовню, когда Зимний кубок уже так близко.

Поэтому он мужественно вытерпел весь остаток тренировки и не сказал ни слова, хотя все буквально вибрировало изнутри от желания выпустить эмоции и поделиться своими мыслями.

В классе перед первым уроком Коганей внезапно вспомнил, что забыл решить несколько уравнений из домашнего задания. В озадаченном непонимании уставился на смутно знакомые формулы, понимая, что за оставшиеся десять минут разобраться не успеет, и растерянно заозирался. Митобе понял его панику без слов, со вздохом подтолкнул ему свою тетрадь, хотя неодобрительно нахмурился — он считал, что списывать нечестно, и сам этого никогда не делал. Коганей счастливо заулыбался, открыл было рот, чтобы шумно поблагодарить за помощь… но вовремя вспомнил, что дал себе зарок молчать, и быстро накорябал на полях тетради: «Я потом обязательно посмотрю, как оно решается, и все выучу!»

К счастью, на уроке его ни о чем не спросили, но все равно, непрерывно сохранять молчание, проглатывая все бурлившие внутри слова, оказалось неожиданно трудно. И как только у Митобе получается? Теперь Коганей просто обязан был вытерпеть весь остаток дня! Хотя бы из чувства солидарности с лучшим другом. Поддержать его!

На большой перемене, когда они вдвоем забрались на крышу, чтобы спокойно пообедать, Коганей с досадой обнаружил, что захватил из дома пустую коробочку из-под бенто. Он печально провел пальцем по чистым до скрипа пластиковым стенкам — и озадаченно моргнул, когда Митобе передал ему сверток с запасными онигири и поделился своей яичницей и бобами, глядя почему-то с таким умилением, словно подкармливал бродячего кота. Ну, готовил Митобе слишком вкусно, чтобы отказываться из гордости, так что, разумеется, возражать Коганей не стал. К тому же, молчать с набитым ртом было проще.

Остаток дня прошел вполне спокойно, хотя одноклассники и учителя поглядывали на Коганея с явным удивлением. Он нетерпеливо ерзал за партой, потому что слова протестовали и рвались наружу, царапая горло: хотелось пересказать свой странный сон про кенгуру-баскетболистов, обсудить первые снежинки за окном, похвастаться сделанной ночью моделью (самый настоящий Грендайзер, раритет, почти винтаж!), поделиться планами на выходные — Митобе ведь обязательно согласится сходить вместе в новый дом с привидениями в парке аттракционов, правда же?! В какой-то момент Коганей не выдержал, схватил блокнот и начал торопливо записывать все то, что обязательно нужно будет потом рассказать, чтобы ничего ни в коем случае не забыть!

Когда наконец-то раздался звонок с последнего урока, Коганей, не утерпев, первым выскочил в коридор, торопясь покинуть территорию школы, вырваться на свободу и сбросить добровольно взятый на себя обет молчания… но запнулся о порог, выронил учебники и наклонился их поднять, долго собирал раскатившиеся из пенала карандаши, а когда поднял взгляд, с удивлением увидел, что перед ним полукругом выстроились несколько задиристых одноклассников, единственные, с кем Коганей по возможности старался не общаться. Это были такие типичные хулиганы, которые обязательно заводятся в каждой школе, воображают себя самыми настоящими якудза, иногда даже рисуют себе на руках татуировки шариковыми ручками и нарываются на драки со всеми подряд.

Их босс цокнул сквозь выбитый передний зуб — на прошлой неделе хвастливо заявил, что отказался ставить имплант, ведь это не круто, — прищурился и с подозрением заметил:

— Что-то ты сегодня странно тихий… Подхватил вирус немоты от Митобе?

Коганей чуть нахмурился — ему совсем не нравилось, что эти придурки периодически пытались задирать его тихого неконфликтного друга, — и серьезно кивнул.

Почему-то вместо того, чтобы успокоиться и отстать, босс только раздраженно насупился:

— Да ты что, стебешься над нами, что ли?!

Его спутники что-то угрожающе забормотали, Коганей поспешил выпрямиться, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, как можно выкрутиться из такой дурацкой ситуации… Но в это самое мгновение из класса очень вовремя вышел Митобе, остановился у него за спиной и вопросительно приподнял брови.

Хулиганы как-то сдулись и торопливо ретировались: самый высокий из них не доставал Митобе и до плеча.

Коганей выразительно развел руками в ответ на обеспокоенный взгляд и потащил друга к выходу. Он так спешил, что на лестнице снова споткнулся и едва не полетел носом вниз, но Митобе успел мягко придержать его за плечо и не выпускал, пока они не спустились. Его рука была знакомо теплой и тяжелой.

И Коганей, которого еще несколько минут назад буквально разрывало изнутри желанием рассказать все и сразу, неожиданно для самого себя притих еще сильнее. Так бывало всякий раз, когда он с почти болезненной остротой вдруг осознавал, насколько Митобе надежный и всегда рядом, в любых бытовых мелочах.

На улице было свежо и ясно, мороз пощипывал щеки, и Коганей не стал протестовать, когда на него намотали дополнительный шарф, колючий и теплый.

Они так и доехали до дома Митобе, в обоюдном молчании, мирном и спокойном. Но там уже, конечно, молчать не получилось: самые младшие братья и сестренки тут же на них налетели, едва не сшибли с ног и загалдели наперебой, рассказывая о том, как прошел их день, спрашивая обо всем сразу и требуя почитать им сказку. Коганей рассмеялся, чувствуя, как собственный голос с непривычки звенит в ушах, разулся в прихожей, выкрикнул приветствие хозяйке и поспешил в комнату друга. На пороге невольно помедлил, окидывая взглядом стены: они были густо завешаны снимками — портреты семьи и друзей, цветы, капли росы на листьях, электропровода на фоне закатного неба, старый скворечник с одиноким пером. В последние два года Митобе серьезно увлекся фотографией, и получалось у него очень здорово: он умел точно подметить и запечатлеть какой-нибудь незначительный на первый взгляд, но уникальный момент. Коганей встряхнулся, подхватил с полки книжку европейских сказок про принцесс, которую сам же и подарил на прошлый день рождения одной из сестренок Митобе, потом вернулся на веранду и уселся прямо на полу, в окружении малышей. Он так часто приходил сюда в гости, что давно стал ощущать себя частью уютной домашней рутины, у него даже была своя обязанность — отвлекать мелких, пока остальные разбираются с готовкой.

Сквозь незанавешенное окно щедро струился солнечный свет, неожиданно яркий для декабря. Коганей сам не заметил, как его сморило, где-то на последних страницах истории про девушку, которая обязана была хранить молчание, пока не свяжет двенадцать свитеров из крапивы для всех своих братьев, — да даже в семействе Митобе было меньше детей! И уже сквозь зыбкую полудрему расслышал возмущенный детский голос:

— Братик Ри, братик Ри! Там братик Шинджи читал нам сказку и сам уснул!

Кажется, он действительно заснул — во всяком случае, очнулся Коганей уже на диване, укрытый пледом. Солнечные лучи падали прямо на лицо, и от них было тепло и сонно. Митобе сидел рядом, на подлокотнике, хотя это наверняка было неудобно и на диване хватало места, чтобы устроиться нормально, и осторожно гладил развалившуюся у него на коленях кошку — та нетерпеливо терлась о его ладонь лбом и громко мурчала. И Коганей вполне ее понимал: он бы тоже хотел, чтоб его почесали за ухом! Разумеется, он мог дотянуться и сам, но это ведь не так приятно…

Словно услышав его мысли — а может, он и правда их слышал, это было бы совсем не удивительно, — Митобе повернул голову, улыбнулся и, протянув руку, пригладил ему волосы, которые наверняка после сна торчали во все стороны. Коганей сонно моргнул, выдохнул, перевернулся на живот и пробормотал:

— Как ты думаешь… нам удастся достойно показать себя на Зимнем Кубке?

Он даже мечтать боялся о победе — куда там, до середины турнирной таблицы дойти бы! Но… это же будет их последний шанс — вернее, последний шанс для Киеши, но без него они ведь станут какой-то совсем другой командой…

Кошка, поняв, что перестала быть центром внимания, возмущенно фыркнула и спрыгнула на пол, мягко простучав когтями по доскам. Коганей проводил ее взглядом, потом серьезно посмотрел на Митобе. Тот задумчиво хмурил брови… а потом вдруг уверенно улыбнулся и просто кивнул.

И Коганей успокоился. Снова закрыл глаза, расслабляясь. Почувствовал, как по плечу скользнули знакомые пальцы, опустились на спину. И принялись медленно и щекотно водить по коже сквозь рубашку, рисуя черты и точки. Словно Митобе выводил на нем иероглифы.

Коганей прислушался к ощущениям — и с удивлением понял, что это действительно были иероглифы. Пришлось сосредоточиться и отпихнуть прочь заволокшую сознание сонную дымку, чтобы представить себе эти же черты на бумаге. Результат вышел довольно неожиданным.

— Зачем ты пишешь на мне мое имя? — озадаченно уточнил Коганей, приоткрывая один глаз.

Рука Митобе застыла, он помедлил, словно в задумчивости…

И написал свое.

*

У Коганея Шинджи никогда не было проблем с общением.

Для решения остальных проблем у него был Митобе.


End file.
